


起死回生

by Star48955



Series: the journey and development of two useless lesbians [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Asexual Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character Death, Codependency, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, Found Family, Half-Vampires, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Species, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Past Child Abuse, Pirates, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queerplatonic Relationships, SO, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, and someone is labeled one, apparently Original Species translates to Aliens, as in I speak none of it and it is all off the internet so please correct mistakes, at the very least mentions of it, bad at feelings, bad at relationships, but they aren't aliens???, eh, ie everyone, if I throw the trio in, in that they are mentioned, just putting them there in case, just saying, not all tags will be used, platonic intimacy, that may be spoilery but, though it's not really mentioned, whether they are is kinda up in the air, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star48955/pseuds/Star48955
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring a couple of my OC's. Title apparently equals this: "Wake from death and return to life."





	起死回生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for hinted/referenced past self harm.

Waking is a slow thing.

There is no rush. She can take her time. 

<strike>there's no danger</strike>

The first thing she notices is the warmth, stretching lazily across her skin, seeping into every inch of her body. It's a welcome change after enduring the cold for so long.

<strike>crimson splashed across white, panic taking over, where did they go,_ where is she, is she okay, is she dying, is she dead, **no one can survive losing this much blood**_</strike>

<strike></strike>The second thing is the softness of the numerous pillows surrounding her.

_A delighted laugh, amused eyes peeking at her over a mug, a single arched eyebrow. A wonderfully open expression. It still amazes her to have earned the trust of someone so precious. She still half expects to wake up to find it all to have been a dream. But at this point, she honestly couldn't care less._

_"You do know you didn't have to do that, right?"_

_She smiles as she reaches for the still steaming cup waiting for her on the counter, made exactly the same as always. She knows she didn't have to. Still._

_"Well. It made you happy."_

_<strike>Ash</strike> Yin tries to look aloof, pretending that sentence doesn't affect her. The twitching at the corner of her mouth and warmth in her eyes gives her away._

_"Hmm. Doesn't mean you needed to buy so many." _

_Despite her words, her delight had been obvious before, as it was now. With a hum, she stands, the predatory movement she prefers having traded itself for something softer_ _, coiling herself around her lover and burrowing into her neck. Then she whispers, the words tickling her hair and making her heart feel like it would burst with happiness._

_"...Thank you, ae-in"_

The last thing she notices is the sleeping woman in her arms. It isn't often she's the first one awake, so she takes this rare opportunity to appreciate the beauty of her mahal. 

Long and lithe, her sinta would not look out of place among the silk dancers her ina had been so fond of.

_A figure dressed in beautiful robes, an intricate fan in hand, whirling and twisting in a beautiful pattern that only she herself seemed to know. Her face was an unapproachable mask she wore as she performed, but there was a moment, just a moment, where she could have sworn the dancing beauty had looked at her and smiled._

_ <strike>she was even better than she said she was</strike> _

<strike></strike>There were a few scars still left on her body, a reminder from before.

_She sees her staring at her arms with a furrowed brow, biting her lip in thought._

_"Something wrong?"_

_Her eyes flick over to her, some of the awareness returning to them as she's pulled out of her thoughts._

_"No, not...no. I think...It's just. I think...I want to be rid of them. But, at the same time...In order to do that I would have to..."_

_Something flashes in her eyes, an old pain and loss, there and gone. She looks at her again, seemingly deciding something, before her gaze clears and she leans against the window._

_"Never mind. It...they don't matter."_

_"...Are you sure?"_

_"...Mm."_

Her puso was too good for this world so full of despair. With an internal sigh, she gently presses her lips to her forehead, hand trailing along the twin scars stretching along her mahal's upper back. 

"...早すぎる"

She snorts. She may not know what was said specifically, but she could guess from the tone. Leaning in, she presses her forehead against the other. A single violet eye slips open, directing a glare towards her without any heat. She resisted for a few moments before reluctantly melting into the others embrace, making her displeasure known by the grumbles she utters under her breath. They lay there for for a few minutes, simply enjoying each others presence. 

"Love you."

She peeks up at her at that, eyeing her for a moment, before seemingly finding what she was looking for, and burying her head back under the covers.

"...Love you too, ae-in."

"...But I'm still going back to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say I'm happy with this piece, but hopefully someone enjoys it? Problem with having a F/F relationship is using the same pronouns in a POV like this. Makes me wish I found a place to put in their names without sounding forced. (Which when you headcanon them using pet names all the time is difficult) Didn't intend for that to happen, but by the time I realized I was already almost done, so. Also not really happy with the structuring of how the flashbacks/thoughts go between angst and fluffy so irregularly. Might go back and change some things if I find the desire to do so, but guess this is good enough for now.
> 
> Anyway, I did my best with translations but they might not be entirely accurate, idk, plz correct me if you have the knowledge. But here's the meanings I found:
> 
> Ae-in - Korean term of affection translating roughly to sweetheart  
Mahal - Tagalog, means love  
Sinta - Tagalog, translates to darling  
Ina - Tagalog for mom  
Puso - Tagalog, meaning heart  
早すぎる - Japanese, this one I'm least sure about, but it says it means too early


End file.
